Crushes and Crushing
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Germany remembers his past as the Holy Roman Empire. He goes to Elizaveta, the only person who was consistent in both his childhoods. However all he can think about is the way she looks in those jeans. (Warning: smutty smut smut and a tiny bit of BDSM)


_**So this is my first Hetalia fic in a while...like years. Anyway. I just got back into it and Germany/Hungary is my otp. I think I might continue this. Anyway, my otp needs more smut. If you'd like this to continue write a comment, I appologize it get's a little corny towards the end. **_

"I just...I don't know what to do." Ludwig said softly, his head in his hands.

Eliza tilted her head. "I still don't understand why you came to me."

"Really?" The blonde looked up at her. "You've always taken care of me...I mean...Gilbert tried...but he never succeeded."

"True." She laughed. "And now you know..."

"You were always taking care of me." He smiled softly. The German stepped towards her. "Elizaveta..."

"You were so sweet back then, I always knew, but...when you lost your memory...I knew something horrible must have happened to you...all that time alone." She frowned. "It was too much for a child to bear." She walked over to him. The lights were off, but the room was bright in, filled with the Istanbul sunlight. "I didn't want to jog your memory."

"I had a little crush on you." He said, remembering her long legs, the part of her he saw most, Her shapley knees, the way she used to tie her hair back when she was cleaning.

"I though it was Italy you liked." She laughed, coming towards him.

"I mean, after I forgot." He watched her walk past him and sit lazily on the couch. She was only in a tank top and jeans, and he could see the sun on her curves.

"How sweet." She laughed, and her laugh made him blush. For everything there was to remember, he could only picture her long legs, and edges of skirts, the sweat on the back of her neck as she beat up his brother. Her cocky smile and the long hair he used to play with as a child. She had always been there, in the background of his life, always taking care of him.

"Elizaveta." He stepped towards her.

"What's wrong, dear, you're blushing." She stood up again and walked towards him, cupping her cheek. "Oh you're so cute like this. Don't be embarrassed."

"I-I'm not-I mean, that's not what I'm embarrassed about." He said, looking into her deep green eyes. He was blushing because he wanted to push her back down on that couch and tie her up and make her call out his name until she was breathless.

"Oh?" She brushed a fallen lock of hair back into place. The summer weather always wreaked havoc with his hair. That was all it took for him to grab her wrist and pull her against him. His lips smashed against hers, and he waited a moment before moving further, not willing to continue without her permission.

It didn't take any time for Elizaveta to decide, she dug her fingers into his sandy hair, her warm lips working over his almost violently. She felt extremely small in his arms, She pulled away, "Oh God...this is so wrong." She bit her bottom lip.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

"I...I held you when you cried...you used to be...this high." She indicated up to her knee. "And...I mean I shouldn't feel like this...you're supposed to be like a brother to me."

"We're not actually related." He grumbled.

"I know." She said quietly. She turned to look at him, resolve in her eyes. "No...I don't care. I want this." She decided. "Now take my clothes off." He was a little surprised at the commanding tone in her voice. He crossed the distance between them and practically ripped her clothes off, pressing kisses over her now naked form. She undressed him, too, but paused at his belt. "I know exactly what to do with this." She grinned, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"Eliza..." He raised an eyebrow. Was she really...

"I know what you like." She whispered seductively. "Come on, baby, tie me up."

He stared at her and gave her one vigorous kiss, wrapping the belt around her wrists. He pulled away, he didn't feel like going slow right now, there would be time for that later, now he just wanted to take her, make her bend under his will. He had to remove the rest of his clothes himself, she was already naked. He didn't need any urging, just seeing her stretched out for him, had made him hard. He pushed her knees apart and looked up at her "You ready?"

She grinned, "Definitely."

He thrust into her, holding her hips tight enough to leave small bruises. He pushed into her like there was no tomorrow, knowing he could last as long as he wanted.

She was already moaning, struggling against him for some control, but he just leaned down to kiss her stomach, rolling their hips together, never quite leaving her.

Elizaveta felt a coil in the pit of her stomach tighten, and it only got worse as she moaned louder and pleaded and begged for him to make her come. Finally she released, it felt like hours but it had only been minutes. He wasn't anywhere near ready. He kept going, even as she screamed his name. He felt her tighten around him, but he kept thrusting into her, grunting and groaning quietly, and only when he couldn't stop himself.

"How are you still going?" She cried out after her third orgasm. They had begun to run together, her muscles clenched around him, completely encased him in spasms and pulses.

"Stamina is part of being a soldier." He grinned, for once, not ashamed. He kept going, but finally allowed himself to release when she began to beg him to finish. He could have gone on longer, but decided instead to gently lift her, releasing her wirsts and pulling her onto his chest.

"So did you train for this?" She asked, smiling.

"Nien, not this specifically." He kissed her cheek. "Did you like it?"

"Mhmm." she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them, nestling against his chest. She let her eyes flutter closed. And as she drifted off to sleep, she smiled and said, "Next time I get to tie you up."


End file.
